A Stolen Moment
by SaxyGirl
Summary: The Warden escapes from a royal party and takes the opportunity to say goodbye to a companion.


_AN: Yay Dragon Age! Yes, I do play (and write fic for) games other than Skyrim. It is surprising I know. A short story of an interlude between the Warden (Human Female Rogue) and Sten. I'll admit it, he was definitely the character I wanted to romance and couldn't. SIGH. At least I get my Qunari fix in DAI (Hellooooo Iron Bull *wink*)._

 _Dragon Age and its sequels and everything therein belongs to Bioware and EA. The Warden is mine though, as much as she can be at least._

 _On with the story!_

 _lll_

The noise of the celebrating grates on Nari's already thin nerves. She gives another simpering noble a tight smile and nods in acknowledgement at his words of praise. There are more nobles waiting behind him and after that, residents of Denerim who could pay enough to meet the famed Grey Wardens. Alistair looks as uncomfortable as she feels and for a moment she curses the new Queen Anora. It was her idea to host this celebration to show there are no hard feelings between her and the Grey Wardens despite the death of her father. Anora looks to be completely in her element, she is easily talking with nobles and citizens alike and they hang on her every word.

"You may want to work on that fake smile," Zev's voice floats past Nari's ear. She glares at him and he smirks. "You look more like you want to eat them for dinner, and less like you want to greet them and let them fawn over you."

"Probably because I do," she returns.

"Do not worry, my dear Warden," he murmurs. "There will be a distraction momentarily and then you can escape."

"And what about Alistair?" She smiles at yet another noble.

"I am afraid I can only get one of you out," Zevran answers and she can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Too bad for him then," she mutters and Zev snickers. It is only a few moments later when there is a commotion across the room and Nari can hear both Shale and Leliana's voices. Part of her is dying with curiosity to find out what those two are doing, but instead she follows Zev as he guides her through the crowd and out a side entrance. When they are alone in the hall she closes her eyes, and breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Zev. Truly," she says.

He sketches a bow before her and then smirks. "It was a pleasure," he answers. "Now, I believe if you continue down this hall you will find a door that leads to a small balcony. A nice place to hide from the nobles, yes?"

She nods and grips the skirts of her dress, hoisting the hem up. "That sounds fabulous. I'll see you later." He steps to the side and she hurries down the hall, glancing at the doors as she does. She reaches one that is slightly ajar and she can see starlight through the crack. With one last glance down the hall to make sure she is alone she pushes it open and then slips through, closing the door soundly. She leans her head against it and takes a long slow breath, forcing the tension out of her shoulders.

"Kadan?" Sten's low voice startles her and she jumps a little and then turns to find him standing behind her. He was obviously looking out over the city and has twisted to face her. He is wearing what she has been informed is traditional armor of his people and the sight still sets her a little off balance. His shoulders, arms, and legs are protected but most of his chest has been left bare, dark skin glistening in the moonlight. As always, Asala is strapped to his back. "Are you well?"

She realizes that she is staring and pulls her eyes away from him to look at the city. "Yes," she answers, stepping from the door and towards the edge of the balcony. "I am now." His expectant silence is enough to keep her talking and she blushes a little. "I hate that kind of thing," she elaborates, motioning vaguely behind them. "I always have, even when I was a little girl. The parties where I am expected to play nice and discuss politics with nobles and listen to their simpering praises."

He hums deep in his throat. "Indeed. We have a word, dathrasi." She gives him a questioning look and his mouth shifts into a small grin. "I believe the Bas refer to them as 'pigs'," he elaborates and she giggles.

They stand in silence, staring out over the city and she folds her arms across her chest. The material tightens around her and she huffs, dropping her hands back to her sides. "Not to mention I must wear this damn dress," she mutters.

"You are not pleased with your current attire?" he questions.

She shrugs and places her hands on the railing at the edge of the balcony. "I suppose it's not the dress as much as it is the lack of weapons. Anora had Leliana search me over to make sure I don't have any. Not one single dagger! I feel naked without any weapons."

Sten makes a noise in his throat. "If it helps, your current attire is not unappealing," he states. Nari is almost certain her neck pops she whips her head around so quickly. He is staring up at the sky, studying the stars and pointedly ignoring her.

She slowly turns her gaze away though she is now much more aware of all the skin that is on display, hers and his. Her dress is off the shoulder and cut low in the back, revealing much more than she is normally comfortable with. They stand in silence for several minutes both lost in their thoughts.

"When do you return to Par Vollen?" she questions.

"Not for many days," he states and a small bubble of happiness fills her. Then he continues speaking and squashes it. "The trip is a long one. It will begin tomorrow."

"I see," she replies. Her fingers dance along the rail, plucking at the rough stone anxiously. "I should like to see Par Vollen someday," she says finally. Heavy silence greets her and she clears her throat. "I know that realistically it will probably never happen as I'm pretty sure I would have to convert to the Qun if I didn't want to be killed as soon as I got there." She sighs and hikes her skirt up, yanking the pinching shoes from her feet. She considers them for a moment and then tosses them over the edge of the balcony.

"Your assessment is correct," Sten comments and she notes the mild amusement in his eyes as he watches her shoes disappear. "Only those of the Qun can venture into Par Vollen."

She frowns and nods. "I thought so." She turns away from the edge of the balcony and leans against the railing, arms propped next to her hips. "It's a shame the Qun dictates that women cannot be fighters. I might be convinced to convert otherwise."

She very carefully does not look at Sten and forces herself to continue breathing at a normal pace while she waits for his response. It is a long time coming and she debates throwing herself over the edge of the balcony as she waits. "Were the Arishok to grant you a place within the Qun," he starts slowly and she can tell he is considering each word carefully. "You would not accept it," he finishes. She turns towards him and finds him facing her, arms crossed over his chest as he studies her. "You have obligations to the Grey Wardens and I know you, Kadan. You will not abandon them as I would not abandon the Qun."

She nods, already knowing that would be the answer. They return to their silent vigil and she finds her hands twisting into her skirts. "Where does that leave us?" she asks softly.

She can practically hear him considering her question and what she means. "I do not understand what you are asking," he says finally.

She growls low in her throat and steps away from the edge, running hands through her hair in frustration and then screeching when the rings pull out some strands. She makes a strangled sound and then yanks the jewelry off, throwing it off the balcony after her shoes. The ornate necklace is next followed soon after by the gloves. Sten remains by the edge, watching her indifferently as she has her fit. When she is finished, she slumps. "It's nothing Sten. Goodnight."

She has not quite reached the door when large, armored hands curl gently over her shoulders. He turns her around and she resolutely stares at his chest. "If it were truly nothing, it would not bother you, Kadan," he comments, squeezing her shoulders once before his hands return to his sides.

"What does that mean?" she asks and when she looks up at him she realizes he looks slightly embarrassed. "Sten?"

"Literally it means 'center of the chest'," he answers. She frowns and he clears his throat. "It may also mean 'where the heart lies'."

"Oh," she exhales softly. His words give her strength and she looks up at him. "Sten, I know the Qunari do not believe in love, not like we think of it. And I know that they, that there are no relationships or marriages… that a male and female only come together to procreate and once it's done they part ways but." He has gone very still across from her and she swallows against the lump that has formed in her throat. "I know we both have obligations and that after tomorrow we will never see the other again but tonight." She looks up at him and he is staring at her and looks almost appalled. She shakes her head and steps back, fingers scrambling for the doorknob. "Forget it," she says. "Just, forget I said anything."

She spins away and yanks at the door only to have it slammed closed. His hands press against the door and wall around her, boxing her in. She can feel the heat from his chest against her back and draws in a shaky breath, desire and fear rolling through her in a wave. "We are not finished discussing this," he growls.

She turns slowly, wide gaze meeting his. His face is serious, eyes burning into hers and she presses back against the door. "You are somewhat correct in your assessment of Qunari relations." His voice washes over her and she swears he is moving closer and her eyes blink slowly as she tilts her head back to look up at him. "Qunari do not engage in lifelong relationships." His head drops until his mouth is close to her ear. "But at certain times we do come together to enjoy pleasures of the flesh," he rumbles. "If there is cause to celebrate. I would think defeating an Archdemon is cause enough."

She sucks in a gasping breath, her entire body on edge and alert to his nearness. "What are you saying Sten?" she asks.

A hand wraps against her waist, practically all the way around her it is so large, and she can feel the smirk on his lips. "Come now, Kadan. You are much more intelligent than the rest of the Bas."

One of her arms rises slowly and curls around his neck and she pulls herself against him. "Then I just have one question," she returns, a smile creeping over her mouth. "Do you think you can wait until we get back to my room or should we start celebrating out here?" The ripping of fabric echoes through the still night and then her dress falls away in shreds. She blinks up at him in nothing but her small clothes and bra. The grin on his face could only be described as devious and desire pools in her stomach. "Well, that answers that," she mutters.

"Do you intend to talk the entire time?" he returns and her eyes flash. Instead of answering she reaches out and begins loosening the fastenings on his armor, helping pull his gloves and pauldrons free. They fall to the ground with a clang and her hands slide along his shoulders and chest. He cups her bottom with one giant palm and lifts her, pushing her against the door. Her legs open and curl around his stomach, yanking him against her. He snarls and then his mouth pushes hard over hers.

Nails drag deep scratches along his shoulders and he hisses into her mouth. She can feel his hands moving beneath her rear and hears the clang as the rest of his armor is scattered on the stones beneath them. The material of his loincloth scratches the delicate skin along the back of her thighs. The slight discomfort goes unnoticed by her as his mouth pulls away from hers and his lips suck on a nipple through her bra. She arches against him, her hands curling over his head and holding him tight to her chest. Her hips thrust and she grinds herself against his stomach, moans pouring out of her throat.

She uses her legs and hips to push him back a few steps and then one of her hands is behind her back, deftly flipping open the hooks on her bra. He draws it away and it flutters over the edge of the balcony and then his lips are on her skin and she is groaning. He starts to move forward, pushing her into the door and she resists, instead unwrapping her legs and sliding down his body. Her breast pops out of his mouth and he snarls at her. His hands grip her ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh and she twists out of his hold and drops to her knees, thankful for the material of her dress to cushion her as she falls.

She makes a disgruntled noise when she realizes that even though she is tall for a human, she is still incredibly short compared to Sten and on her knees she cannot reach her goal. Sten lets out a huff of amusement and she glowers at him before spotting a low bench nearby. She scoops the tattered fabric up and throws it over the bench and then grabs his arm, dragging him so that he stands before it. She slides her knees onto the bench and grins when her eyes line up directly with his crotch.

She makes quick work of his loincloth and her eyes widen when he springs free. It is enormous, nearly as long as her forearm and not quite as wide as her fist. She pushes the surprise away and then leans forward, licking along the shaft from tip to base and he groans. One hand cups her shoulder and the other curls over her head, cradling it gently as she licks and sucks up and down. She slides her tongue over the tip, pressing it down into the slit and then her mouth stretches wide and she sucks it in. He moans and the sound vibrates through her and fuels her determination.

She brings her hands up and uses them to stroke his shaft as she sucks on the head, painting abstract designs over the tip with her tongue. His hips jerk in time with her movements and she looks up at him. His head is thrown back, eyes closed and teeth clenched as breath hisses out of him. She quickens her movements and his hand tightens against her head, holding her still as he thrusts into her grip. He cums with a grunt, semen coating her mouth and running down her throat. She swallows it and then he urges her back until he falls free from her lips.

"Typically, the female reaches completion before the male," he rumbles, one hand gripping her back and the other under her rear and he lifts her up as if she weighs nothing.

"I am anything but typical," she retorts, grinning.

"Indeed," he agrees. "Now it is my turn, Kadan." He grabs her smallclothes and with one easy yank they are torn free and discarded over the edge of the balcony. The hand on her back moves to cradle her head and then his other hand lifts her hips. She gasps as he guides her legs over his shoulders and pulls her crotch towards his face. The first brush of his tongue against her has her crying out and her hands curl into her own hair for lack of anything else to grab. He holds her suspended, a hand and forearm bracing her head and back and the other keeping her hips steady. He twists his head, pushing her legs open a little wider and then he attacks, his mouth devouring her.

She arches in his grip, hips pushing against his face as he uses his teeth and tongue to bring her towards ecstasy. Incoherent noises drip from her mouth and she can feel her orgasm building. He tilts her hips and drives his tongue deep inside her and his nose pushes against her clit, rubbing aggressively as he laps at her. "Fuck, Sten," she chokes out and one hand grips his head while the other stays clawed into her own hair. He pushes harder and she groans, a long low noise as her orgasm washes over her in a series of pulses.

He continues licking until she pushes on his forehead and then he lowers her down, urging her legs around his waist. She wraps them around willingly and her arms fall over his shoulders and she gives him a satisfied smile. "That was amazing," she declares. He walks her back against the door and he holds her still as he steps back a little. She expects him to say something but he just smirks and his hand glides over hip and across her stomach, fingers teasing along the soft flesh of her belly and dancing tauntingly along the crease where her thighs meet her abdomen.

One blunt digit brushes over her clit before he twists his hand and presses it into her opening, easing it through her fluids and inside her. She grabs at his arms, feeling the tension in his muscles while his finger strokes into her. Her hips match his movements and he urges a second one into her, stretching her open and her eyes drop closed as she moans. "Kadan," he snarls and her eyes pop back open. "Watch." She obeys without question and her eyes turn down towards the apex of her thighs where he has added a third finger. His thumb is rubbing next to her clit and his hand twists, working her open further.

The appendages bend within her and press against a soft area of flesh and her breath catches in her throat at the pleasure that jolts through her body. He does it again and her eyes fly up to his, breath coming in shaky spurts as he increases the pressure and speed. The sensation draws her entire body taut and her nails dig into his skin. His gaze is intense and locks hers in place while his hand moves faster. The other one is braced against her lower back, keeping her steady as he drives her higher. She releases a strangled squeak and swears that she might actually die when finally it breaks and she crashes with another low groan.

She barely notices when his fingers disappear and his hand is replaced by something much more substantial. "Kadan?" The exhaled word is an urgent question and she nods her head as she gasps for air.

"Sten. Yes. Please." She feels the muscles under her feet flex and then his hips jut forward and he is buried inside her. She cries out as he fills her, stretching her open. "Sten," she gasps. One hand wraps around her back, pulling her to his chest, and the other balances underneath her, holding her up. She wraps her arms around broad shoulders and pushes her face against his skin.

"Kadan?" he sounds concerned and her heart skips.

"I'm okay," she murmurs. "I'm okay," she repeats a little louder. "Though if you don't get this show on the road you may not be okay," she adds, shifting to grin up at him.

He snorts and then grabs her hips, pulling her up his shaft and then back down. She gasps and holds on to his shoulders as he guides her. Their movements start slow and soon she is twisting her body in time with him, their coupling getting faster and stronger. The night air is filled with the sounds of slick flesh overlaid by gasping breaths and loud moans.

Their union is brutal and Nari knows she will be sore for days after but cannot bring herself to care as he ploughs her, driving her towards the brink of oblivion. She stretches her neck and back and pulls his head down, pushing her lips against his as her orgasm finally breaks over her. Her body convulses, squeezing around him and he growls into her mouth and she is amazed when his hips move even faster until finally he yanks her tight to him and his hips thrust shallowly as he empties inside her.

He finishes buried as deep as he can and they stay wrapped around each other for several moments, both enjoying the afterglow. Finally he eases her off him, setting her gently on her feet. His hand cups her cheek and he gives her a smile, a genuine one that she has only seen once before, when she returned Asala to him. "Kadan," he murmurs.

She places one hand over his and the other curls around his wrist as she tilts her head into his touch. "Kadan," she responds softly. His eyes skate over her face again and then his hand slowly slips from her and she must squash the disappointment that wells within her. She knew this would only be for one night.

He steps away and begins gathering his armor and she looks around the balcony, spotting her destroyed dress and nothing else. She crosses her arms with a frown and then giggles. He looks at her and she shakes her head. "My clothing is either destroyed or was tossed over the balcony. I'm not sure how I will get back to my room without making a scene," she states.

There is a light knock on the door behind her and they both look at it suspiciously. It eases open and Leliana's head appears. She very politely keeps her eyes up on the sky. "When it began raining clothing on the courtyard below, I thought perhaps you could use this." Her head disappears and her hand slides through clutching a simple gown. Nari takes it, trying and failing to stem the blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you Leliana," she murmurs. "And, thank Zev also."

"Of course," Leliana answers with a giggle and then the door closes. Nari pulls on the gown and turns to see Sten holding the remains of her other dress.

"Just toss it over the balcony with everything else," she mutters. He shrugs and does so, ignoring the startled yell that follows. He stalks up to her and his eyes dance over her.

"This is much more suitable," he states, "though you look best in armor."

She grins up at him. "I am inclined to agree." Her hands catch one of his. "Thank you Sten."

He presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Good night, Kadan," he responds before he opens the door and steps inside, heading down the hall to his room. She follows moments later, turning the opposite direction to her own room. She is not surprised to find Alistair sitting in one of the chairs, pouting.

"You ditched me," he accuses her.

"You would have too if given the opportunity," she retorts.

He glowers but does not argue; instead he looks her over from head to toe. "That's not the same dress you had on earlier," he states. "Where have you been?" His voice is laden with suspicion.

She sighs and looks out the window, heart already aching at the loss to come. "Saying goodbye to a friend," she responds. After several moments she looks at his reflection in the glass. "Did you need something or were you just going to give me a hard time for ditching you?"

He gives her a knowing look and she closes her eyes against it. "If you need anything, you know you can talk to me, right?" he offers.

She lets out a strangled sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh. "Can you get me out of my obligation to the Wardens?" she asks.

He shakes his head and walks across the room, his hand touching the small of her back lightly. "Sorry," he responds. "Not even Duncan could have done that." He places a kiss on the side of her head. "I'll be nearby." She smiles gratefully and once the door has closed behind him she allows the tears she has been holding back to fall.

 _lll_

The next day dawns bright and sunny and if it weren't for the destruction in some of the city streets, you would never know a great battle had happened there only days before. Nari stands on the docks with the rest of the group as Sten patiently allows them each to tell him goodbye.

"It was a good companion," Shale states. "One of the best flesh creatures I have met. Its ability to remove heads easily will be missed." Sten nods and Shale moves away, leaving he and Nari with a semblance of privacy.

"This is for you," she says, offering him a package. He takes it with a questioning look. "It's a box of cookies," she explains, "along with the recipe. Hopefully you can find somebody to make them for you. And I'm sure the Arishok will appreciate them."

"Thank you," he responds. The box disappears into his pack and then he draws something out and gives it to her. "This is Kata," he states. "It means 'death'." She unwraps the bundle and her jaw drops open at the dagger inside. It is exquisite and she realizes that it is identical to Asala, but much smaller so that it can be easily used with one hand. Her thumb runs over the empty rune indentations and she smiles.

"Thank you, Sten," she says, removing one of her daggers and replacing it with Kata. "Travel well." He nods and then climbs onto the ship, pausing only for a moment to look back at them all and then he disappears. The captain barks out orders and all too soon the ship is leaving the docks, heading out to open sea.

Alistair claps her on the back. "Well, Warden-Commander. Shall we set off to our new post?" he asks with a grin.

Nari gives the ship one last wistful look and then turns away. "Our new post?" she asks him. "I'm pretty sure I'm the one stuck going out to Amaranthine by myself while you get to luxuriate with the other Wardens."

"Luxuriate! You do realize I'm going to the Anderfels right? Do you have any idea what that place is like?" Alistair returns, only sounding half appalled at her words. The two continue to bicker as they walk through the streets of Denerim, the rest of their companions trailing behind them.


End file.
